<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetness by kemiyu (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674544">Sweetness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kemiyu'>kemiyu (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chocolate, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I’m Deprived Of DaiHina, M/M, Secret Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kemiyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Daichi the only one allowed to know who Hinata is dating? Karasuno’s boys volleyball team won’t rest until their question is answered!</p><p>What better way to find out then following Hinata them self?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a dream about Daichi where he hugged me, and I can’t stop thinking about him, sooo;; he’s a one shot fic about him and Hinata.<br/>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hinata, what is that on your neck?” Noya asked, head cocked to the side. There were bruise-like marks that littered Hinata’s neck, stomach and back; Hinata’s face blushed a crimson shade of red. Hinata attempted to cover the marks behind his arm, turning away from from everyone. He tried to come up with some justifiable answer, <em>I fell over! Is that believable or- </em>Before Hinata could answer, Suga chimed in with,</p><p>”It’s a hickey.” Hinata’s blood ran cold as Suga said this, tension coiling around his body like a python. Hinata gulped, and laughed the question off, earning a stern look from Tanaka and Noya. Suga had a calm smile on his face as he continued changing, before realisation hit him, head snapping back to look at Hinata. “Hinata! Who gave you those?” He yelled, voice raised high. The colour drained from Hinata’s face, legs buckling in <br/><br/>Hinata mumbled, panic evident in this voice. Tanaka and Noya cheered for their small Kouhai, weeping of joy. “Our Kouhai has a girlfriend!” They cried, pulling Hinata into a tight hug. Hinata’s body stiffened, rather uncomfortable by this whole ordeal.</p><p>Daichi, saving Hinata from this overwhelming embarrassment, called out to the team. “Guys, respect Hinata’s personal life. Hinata will tell you when <em>he’s</em> ready.” Daichi’s voice was stern and loud, prying the curious Noah’s hands away from Hinata. Hinata let out a soft chuckle as Daichi ruffled his hair, the pair unaware of the look of suspicion spread across Asahi’s face.</p><p>”Daichi, do you know who Hinata is dating?” Asahi said, accusingly pointing a finger at him. Everyone in the looker room glared our Daichi, whether it was out jealously, spite or anticipation. Daichi worriedly looked over at the small shrimp, awaiting a signal to answer. Hinata paused for a moment, conjuring up an answer. Hinata fidgeted for a moment, before giving in and nodding.</p><p>”Yes. I do.” His voice choked back at the awkwardness of the situation. The team erupted in a mass of yelling, bombarding the two with various questions. Daichi grabbed the back of Hinata’s shirt, tugging him along to the door. The room went deathly silent as they exited the room, despite their silence they were all thinking the same thing;</p><p>’<em>Why does Daichi know who Hinata is dating?”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I’m so sorry!” Hinata cried, bowing to Daichi. He stifled a laugh as he cupped Hinata’s cheek, bringing Hinata’s face up to his. Hinata’s lips curled into a giddy smile as he felt Daichi’s hand against his face, leaning into the warmth of his palm. Hinata hummed softly, staring into Daichi’s eyes. Daichi leaned in, pressing his lips against Hinata’s. He giggled into the kiss, before properly leaning in.</p><p>Daichi and Hinata yelped as the sound of the gymnasium doors opening tore them apart, jumping far away from each other. Their faces were beaming with embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with whoever opened the doors. The team stood in the doorway, giving each other a shared look of confusion. Daichi let out a forced cough, desperately trying to rid the room of the uncomfortable atmosphere. Suga raised an eyebrow, inspecting the situation of the two boys in front of them. “Are you two alright?” Suga inquired, a sly look crossing his face as he waltzed up to them. </p><p>”O-Of course!” Hinata stuttered out, Daichi letting out a huff of agreement. Suga laughed to himself before (not so gently) giving Daichi a punch to the shoulder, who had tried his best to not cry out from pain. The team had carried on as usual, but the question of who had left such impure marks on Hinata still lingered. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…………<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was slumped down, head resting against his desk as he softly snores. Hinata had a quiet aurora around him that was quite peaceful, his phone was on the contrast; the sound of three small bings immersing itself in the once quite room. Kageyama, Tsukki and Yamaguchi both stared at Hinata, curiosity spreading through their mind like wild fire.</p><p>”Who do you think is messaging him?” Yamaguchi asked, now facing Tsukki and Kageyama. All three of them pondered, just <em>who would be messaging Hinata. </em>Something clicked in Tsukki’s head, as a big shit-eating grin arrived on his face. Yamaguchi glared at him, “What?”.</p><p>”Perhaps, it is his ‘secret girlfriend’.” He sneered, hands guiding them self to Hinata’s pocket, where the source of all their questions began. His fingers tapped at the outline of Hinata’s phone, looking back at Yamaguchi and Kageyama for approval to continue. Kageyama sighed and nodded, Yamaguchi, who looked rather nervous, reluctantly approved. Tsukki slyly swiped the phone out of his pocket.</p><p>Kageyama and Yamaguchi huddled around him, keen on seeing who this mystery person was. As they turned on the phone, there was three unread messages;</p><p><strong>Chi &lt;3 : </strong>Hey, Sho</p><p><strong>Chi &lt;3 : </strong>Are we still on for our date on Saturday?</p><p><strong>Chi &lt;3 : </strong>My apologies, you’re probably in class. Message me back when you get the chance. I love you x</p><p>Tsukki almost dropped the phone in shock, <em>Hinata did have a secret lover. </em>Neither of the boys said a thing as Tsukki slowly returned the phone to Hinata’s pocket. The sleeping shrimp completely unaware of what just unraveled itself. Kageyama was the first to break the silence, with the question that was all on their mind;</p><p>”Who was ‘Chi’?” Earning a simple shrug from his teammates, as far as the boys knew, Hinata wasn’t friends with anyone named Chi, let alone any girls. Hinata barely talked to girls, aside from Kiyoko and Yachi, so how did he manage to score a girlfriend? Each answer to their question only caused more confusion. However, this did give them some clues. Hinata had a date, a date on <em>Saturday. </em>All they had to do, was follow Hinata and find his mysterious girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…………</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Saturday had arrived, the sun blistering down onto the lands. Yamaguchi, Tsukki and Kageyama lingered near Hinata’s house; awaiting to see him. No one knew what time this ‘date’ was, so they arrived decently early in the morning to ensure that they had as much time as possible to wait for Hinata to leave. Tsukki groggily waited alongside them, despite how cold he acted, he was genuinely curious about what type of <em>girl </em>Hinata was with.</p><p>After a few hours of waiting and watching, they had spotted Hinata leaving. He had a hoodie on that definitely didn’t fit him, just reaching his knees, and long black stockings. He had a look on his face reminiscent of a child on Christmas Day, absolute bliss. Hinata had walked not too far from his house, arriving at a small park. Hinata was seen to be constantly checking his phone as he walked through the park, before he suddenly stopped moving.</p><p>Hinata squinted, before the brightest smile known to earth shon brightly on his face. Hinata began to run at a speed faster than anyone had seen him run on the court, jumping into the arms of his presumed lover. Hinata peppered kisses all over this persons face, arms dangling around their neck and their legs clutching onto them like a Koala.</p><p>The three boys was slightly taken aback when they realised they recognised the figure of this mystery lover. Those legs. Those muscles. Those arms. That chest. Those thighs. That’s when they knew, Hinata’s girlfriend was no girlfriend at all.</p><p>”Daichi?!” They yelled in unison, bringing attention to themselves. A horrified look finding it’s way onto Daichi and Hinata’s faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this awful one shot, DaiHina is so underrated! I low key want to rest my head between Daichi’s thighs, no one else? Okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>